These Coloured Building Blocks Of Life
by fammy
Summary: He asks himself, sometimes, what they're really doing when they say that they're just going out to play a game of basketball, or to the movies, or to hang out at Richie's house.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock or Teen Titans. ):

**A/N:** For the 1sentence community on LJ, table Beta. Daisy bashing, angst, and character death, oh my! You have been warned. I know some of these sound kinda Daisy/Richie, but they're really not, I swear. Oh, and you know, slash.... Sentences #11 and #3 go together, btw

* * *

**01) Walking**

The only good thing about Dakota was Virgil, and now that he was dead, nothing was going to stop Richie from walking away.

**02)** **Waltz**

"No, no, Virgil, unless Daisy's going to lead, your hand goes _here_..."

**04) Wonder**

Sometimes, Frieda wonders if Daisy really likes Virgil, or if she just wants to get him before Richie does.

**05) Worry**

Virgil had never been as worried as as he was now, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him if his best friend was going to be okay or not.

**06) Whimsy**

Richie wouldn't mind being the princess in Virgil's fairytale.

**07) Waste/Wasteland**

The gas station is gone, along with everything that was in it, everything Richie had worked so god damned hard on, and it's not fair, not fair, _not fair, _but then Virgil hugs him hard and tells him everything will be okay, and even though Richie's view is blurred by the tears, the ruin and debris don't look as devastating.

**08) Whiskey and Rum**

Virgil was a very frisky drunk, Richie learned one New Years Eve.

**09) War**

It was like war, what they did as Static and Gear, Richie would think before reminding himself bitterly that no, it wasn't like war, because in wars there were no sidekicks.

**10) Weddings**

They are at Virgil's funeral, and Richie tells her that he can't get married now, because he won't have a best man, but they both know he is lying; the only person he would have ever wanted to marry is in a casket six feet under the ground.

**11) Birthday**

"Make a wish, Richie..."

**03) Wishes**

_I wish you loved me, _he thought as he blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

**12) Blessing**

It's a blessing to have such a great friend, and Richie always feels greedy when he asks for more.

**13) Bias**

When they ask him what he thinks of Static, Richie grins and keeps quiet; they roll their eyes, and he tells himself they wouldn't want a biased opinion, anyway.

**14) Burning**

Hotstreak threw another fireball at him and he screamed as his skin burned, and, god, _where was __Virgil?_

**15) Breathing**

Needing to breathe sucks, Richie decides as Virgil pulls away from him for air.

**16) Breaking**

He doesn't know if it's supposed to hurt this much, or if the pieces of his heart are so jagged because it was Virgil who broke it.

**17) Belief**

He asks himself, sometimes, what they're really doing when they say that they're just going out to play a game of basketball, or to the movies, or to hang out at Richie's house.

**18) Balloon**

Daisy knows that every single time she touches Virgil, Richie gets a little angrier inside; he's like a balloon and she can't wait for him to pop.

**19) Balcony**

The neighbors from across the street keep giving him the dirty eye and Virgil thinks that maybe they should stop having sex on the balcony.

**20) Bane**

It's hard and rough and fast, and it doesn't bother Richie that Virgil never stays because he knows that Virgil enjoys their fucking a lot more than his and Daisy's lovemaking.

**21) Quiet**

It's always the hardest at night, when he's lying in bed alone, trying to fight the silence that's so slowly, and so, so seductively, wrapping it's hands around his neck, making him want to let go and finally just be with Richie.

**22) Quirks**

Virgil finds it adorable how Richie always adjust his glasses when he's nervous.

**23) Question**

They're young and immature and they're gonna act like it and ignore that stupid, pesky, _thing_ hanging over their heads, making the air thick with sexual tension and unanswered questions.

**24) Quarrel**

It's just another argument they'll be laughing about tomorrow, Virgil tells himself, even though he knows it's a lot bigger than _just another argument_, but if he doesn't, he'll start wondering if they'll ever be okay again and he won't be able to lie to himself about that one.

**25) Quitting**

Richie squeals at Virgil to quit it, _-or else!-_, and Virgil just tickles him harder.

**26) Jump**

Speedy and Aqualad have had it out for Static and Gear ever since they outed them at the Christmas party at the Titans West Tower last year.

**27) Jester**

All it takes is Virgil barging into his room, the bells on his old Burger Fool hat jingling, yelling, "Look what I found!" for Richie not to feel so sick anymore.

**28) Jouster**

They're at the Renaissance Fair, holding hands and watching the jousting tournament, while Richie absentmindedly rants about the inaccuracy of it all.

**29) Jewel**

Frieda and Daisy are cooing over wedding rings, and Virgil glances at the display with disdain before stating loudly that Richie's the prettiest jewel of them all.

**30) Just**

Static punches Hotstreak with all he's got, because it stopped being about justice the minute he hurt Richie.

**31) Smirk**

Virgil left with Daisy hours ago, but the smirk she threw him before the door slammed shut behind them is all Richie can see.

**32) Sorrow**

He thought he'd be happy to have the blankets all to himself, to not have Virgil there pulling and tugging and making him fight for his share; instead, he was hot, alone, miserable.

**33) Stupidity**

Richie has been dropping hints (and not just the subtle kind, either) and nothing he's said has gone without innuendo for months, but Virgil still doesn't get it.

**34) Serenade**

Virgil's singing doesn't sound so crappy when he's doing it from outside Richie's window.

**35) Sarcasm**

Virgil would never admit that he thinks it's sexy when Richie gets snarky and sarcastic.

**36) Sordid**

The day after Static and Gear are caught kissing, Virgil is happily surprised to see headlines reading _Mayor Legalizes Gay Marriage_, instead of the expected _Superhero Duo Having Sordid Affair._

**37) Soliloquy**

He's staring Richie in the eye and his heart beating in his chest is all he can hear, but he knows that what is coming out of his mouth is not what he practiced in front of the mirror.

**38) Sojourn**

Richie had all but moved in with Virgil and his family, becoming nothing but a sojourner in the house he had grown up in.

**39) Share**

All the lessons drilled into Virgil's brain about sharing are thrown out the window when it comes to (_his_) Richie.

**40) Solitary**

Virgil wakes up on the gas station couch and sees Richie hunched over the computer screen, satisfying his latest addiction: Solitaire.

**41) Nowhere**

Virgil tries not to think about what would have happened to him after the Big Bang if he hadn't had Richie.

**42) Neutral**

People have learned to stay neutral during Virgil and Richie's fights.

**43) Nuance**

It used to bother Virgil how Richie was always muttering to himself about anything and everything, how he would never shut up, but now, a room is always to quiet if Richie isn't there, next to him, mumbling under his breath.

**44) Near**

Virgil and Richie are not one of those couples that can tell whether or not the other is near by, because they're always together.

**45) Natural**

They're sitting in fifth period psychology when someone says that it's only natural to develop feelings for your best friend and suddenly everyone is quiet and turned around to face Virgil and Richie.

**46) Horizon**

Virgil looks at Richie and hopes that his fortune cookie about love being on the horizon is true.

**47) Valiant**

His face hurts and Richie is laughing at him while he cleans the scratches and fuck if next time he sees a cat up in a tree, he's doesn't just let Hotstreak burn the whole thing down.

**48) Virtuous**

To Virgil, Richie with wings and a halo isn't such a big stretch of the imagination.

**49) Victory**

Talon and Shiv are being loaded into the back of a police car, and Static and Gear bump fists in celebration.

**50) Defeat**

Virgil stares at Richie in the bed next to him, naked skin glistening with sweat and the rays of moonlight streaming in through the window, and stops thinking of letting go as admitting defeat.


End file.
